Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The increase in broadband availability has resulted in a commensurate increase in online streaming video, used for such applications as entertainment and communications. Video streaming is a relatively bandwidth-intensive activity, and as the resolution and quality of streamed video increases, the amount of bandwidth consumed by video streaming may likely increase significantly. However, the bandwidth and quality of individual broadband connections may vary across different users and different times. Accordingly, many schemes for providing streaming video continuity and quality across different connection types exist.